1. Technical Field Text
The present disclosure relates to medical devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a bioabsorbable device and method of treatment with the device.
2. Background Information
Often, physicians use vascular implantable devices to treat various conditions. Such devices may be designed to exert a radial force against a vein or body vessel having a vessel wall. In some cases, the vessel wall may be highly flexible. It may be advantageous for the device to accommodate the natural environmental forces experienced by the vessel wall, while maintaining treatment capacity and vessel patency. For example, a vena cava filter may be used to treat pulmonary embolism and thrombosis.
Over time the device may experience relaxation or deformation, which results in a decreased radial force against the vessel wall. This may result in unintended migration of the device in the body vessel. In this case, it may be desirable to have a device that can maintain the radial force against the vessel wall to avoid unintended migration.
After the device serves its intended purpose, the user may desire to remove the device. However, a secondary procedure to remove the device may result in unintended consequences. In some cases, it may be advantageous to have a device that can maintain the radial force against the vessel wall during use and then be partially or completely removable when the intended use terminates.